Angelo Bronte
Angelo Bronte is a major character and a supporting antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. He serves as the main antagonist of the game's fourth chapter. History Background Angelo Bronte is a wealthy Italian businessman and crime boss, mainly operating in the city of Saint Denis. He seems to have many connections to highly ranked state officials, as seen in the mission "The Gilded Cage". Bronte uses these connections for his own gain. His criminal business consists of bribery and defrauding officials to raise their financing. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Angelo Bronte's name was first mentioned by Catherine Braithwaite, who revealed her sons had sold Jack Marston to Bronte after abducting him. Dutch, Arthur and Jack's father, John, travel to Bronte's home in western Saint Denis. Dutch attacks and threatens a guard at the front gate, demanding for them to be let in as they wish to speak to Bronte. The gates are opened and they approach the house, watched like hawks by Bronte's guards while held at gunpoint. Dutch asks Bronte why he kidnapped Jack, resulting in a short argument between the two. Dutch manages to make the three seem innocent by twisting words, which Bronte picks up on. He exclaims his fondness for how Dutch talks to make them appear innocent, and Dutch introduces the other two to Bronte. The three ask if they can have Jack, but he makes a deal instead; Arthur and John travel to the Saint Denis cemetery to rid of grave-robbers. They do so, and when they return, Dutch is found outside the house with Jack at his side. As they return to the camp, Jack informs the group on how kind Bronte was to him, even referring to him as "Papa Bronte". He talks of how he had his own room, had a bath, had spaghetti and learned the Italian words for horse and slipper. Bronte also invites Dutch and some of his gang to a party at the Mayor Henri Lemieux's residence. Dutch accepts, bringing Arthur, Bill and Hosea. Bronte tells Dutch about the tram station, giving him his blessing to rob it. He also subtly mocks Dutch, much to the latter's dismay. Despite Bronte claiming the tram station holds a lot of money, the take turns out to be very low, and the station job a trap. Luckily, Dutch, Arthur and Lenny manage to escape. Dutch later exacts revenge on Bronte, assaulting his mansion with Arthur, Bill, John and Lenny. Bronte hides as the Van der Linde gang fights and kills his henchmen. When Arthur and John find him, Bronte attempts to shoot at them, only for his gun to jam. He tosses his weapon at John, hitting him in the head, before frantically trying to negotiate. He is, instead, knocked out by John and carried downstairs by Arthur. Bronte is kidnapped by the gang, with Dutch planning on holding him for ransom. When Bronte insults him, however, Dutch flies into a rage and repeatedly submerges his head underwater, before finally drowning him. Shortly thereafter, he tosses Bronte's body overboard to be consumed by an alligator, shocking the other gang members. Mission appearances *"Angelo Bronte, A Man of Honor" *"The Gilded Cage" *"Revenge is a Dish Best Eaten" Trivia * His name may be a reference to the real life mobster Angelo Bruno, the boss of the Philadelphia crime family. * In status and action, Bronte seems to be based primarily on New Orleans crime family founder Charles Matranga. The earliest reports of the Mafia’s presence in New Orleans date to the 1860s. Violence between rival families escalated during the 1880s. Matranga's operations had become a major criminal force in the city by the 1890s and remained so for much of the twentieth century. Quotes * "You, you twist words, you lie shamelessly, you think you are better than anyone else... I love it!" * (In Italian) "I look forward to watching you die!" '' * ''"You are nothing. You do nothing. You mean nothing. You stand for nothing. Me? I run a city... and when the law catch up to you... you will die like nothing. I am this country. You... you... you are what people are running from." References }} Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Antagonists